powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AlphaTheHD/Character Sheet: Alpha-493
Alpha is a member of the technological branch of The Science, a scientific society that lives in (not "on") the Outside, a universe located out of everything. As part of the intraomniversal exploration project, he assigned to himself the study of the various technologies present in the different universes, though he also collects data on the physics, chemistry, biology and culture(s). AlphaTheHD: ...What? Why are you giving me that look? Alpha: You intend to write my profile at the third person, don't you? AlphaTheHD: Yeah, like every other profiles on this site. Why? Alpha: How non-fourth-wall-breakingly generic... Such a unique character as me who also happens to break the fourth wall shouldn't have their profile written at the third person. AlphaTheHD: Let me guess, you want me to write it at the first person? Alpha: Almost, but not quite. Guess again. AlphaTheHD: You want to write it yourself? Alpha: You're quick to pick up on things. AlphaTheHD: *sigh* Go ahead... Alpha: Thanks. Background Appearance I'm quite easy to spot in a crowd. I have long messy white hair with a well-combed light gray lock on the right side that barely covers the eye and heterochromia iridis: my left eye has a light gray iris and a black pupil while my right eye has an aqua iris and a light gray pupil. My default outfit is composed of a white short-sleeved t-shirt with a two 2 cm thick aqua line going around the bottom of the shirt, the edges of the sleeves and the neck. A straight vertical line of the same colour along the spine connects the bottom line with the neck one. The same goes for both sleeve lines, connected by a straight horizontal line passing behind the arms, shoulders and upper back. And bermudas with the leg reaching just below the knee with a pattern similar to the shirt's: aqua lines going around the bottom of the leg and waistband, connected by a straight vertical line that courses along the exterior side of the thigh. Encased in the middle of my chest, where the heart should normally be, is an aqua crystal that contains my Hawking generator. I wear a 7 cm long, 2 cm thick, cylindrical, white bracelet on either wrists, which can extend into white fingerless gloves with an aqua circle occupying the whole palm and a square of the same colour on the back of the hand. I appear to be walking around barefoot, but under each foot is a thin white sole with two aqua circles of different sizes, the bigger at the front and the smaller at the back. If I were in the dark, you would see that every aqua parts on me emit a slight glow. Personality You could say that Alpha's defensive nature heavily rubbed off on his personality. The safety provided by his powers has him adopt an easy going attitude in most situations, often joking around and making use of sarcastic remarks, and his lack of offensive capabilities forged his seemingly absolute patience. If someone is having a talk with him and is trying to provoke him, chances are they will give up before they can see the slightest sign of anger from him, or that he will serve them their own medicine and they will be the one to leave in anger. But if they strike one of his sensible nerves (see "dislikes") and he determines that they actually meant it or when the situation demands it, he will transit to a very serious attitude. Although he doesn't let it show, he is very protective, yet not possessive of those he cares about and will show no mercy towards whoever attacks them with the intent to kill. With freedom as one of his core values, the other one being mutual respect - he is very free spirited and will deny any responsibility towards anyone other than his friends. It is extremely rare for him to form new relationships, hence his low number of friends. Actually, that's partially false. He is willing to make new friends, so long as they don't overly rely on him. Alpha treats everyone equally. Not by principle, but rather because strength, size, sex, gender, origins, social status, etc. have no meaning to him. He will usually employ a casual and provoking tone regardless of the social status of whoever he may be speaking to. This has gotten him in troubles many times over in the past as people of high hierarchical importance often take offense in his attitude and informal speech they deem condescending. And if the subject is brought up, he won't hesitate to brag a little about his abilities, which will often always lead him to look slightly downward on his opponents. Although his provoking attitude makes him a lot of enemies, the level of confidence in his voice is somewhat magnetic and more often than not, has them temporarily join his party as frenemies. Most of them ustify their alliance with phrases like "I want to be the one to kill you." but they never really attempt his life. Across all of the multiple adventures he had, one of the most recurrent name he was given refers to his most notable facial feature he harbours most of the time: Smug Face. Despite originally having little regard for humanity as he viewed them as just study subjects, he is now very reluctant to attack both people and wild life as he received the order not to attack unless the subject becomes a threat to him and/or other subjects and has been strictly forbidden to kill. In his free time, which he has very little of, he watches TV, movies, anime, reads books, comics, or surfs the Internet but it is not without ulterior motives. According to the law of the omniverse #86, if it's fiction in a universe, it is reality in another. Based on that he consumes media, looking for powerful opponents to test his defenses against and copy new powers and abilities to add to his collection. The entertainment value is just a bonus. Sexual Preference Because reproduction was not needed in the Outside, its inhabitants are completely oblivious to Insider concepts related to it such as romance, love, sexuality, seduction and even gender. Alpha being an exception due to possessing half a human brain. Since his nature keeps his libido at a near absolute zero, he has no particular sexual preferences. However, he does feel a genuine disgust towards overly curvaceous figures that he calls disproportionate and unnatural. AlphaTheHD: (Ha! He didn't even realize I wrote this entire part at the third person.) Alpha: I did realize it. It's just that you decided not to write my potential interventions. Powers & Abilities Abilities *Peak Human Condition *Intuitive Aptitude **Intuitive Perception **Scientific Prowess: Being a Scientific Outsider gives me inherent knowledge on the basic of every field of science, but I am specialized in technology. Natural Powers *Intuitive Replication: Just 'cause. *Scientific Outsider: Outsiders are what we call beings who originate from the Outside, the one universe from the TheHDverse that he pulled out of everything following complications with dimensional travelers and reality warpers who kept messing up with his universal scale game of Civilisation. Anyway. As an Outsider, it is physically impossible for me to interact with supernatural energies/elements or concepts that are not present within the Outside. When exposed to one, my particles will treat it as it's closest natural equivalent (e.g. dissipating a darkness/shadow attack by shining a light on it or reducing any esoteric elemental attacks to normal elemental ones) and if no natural equivalent is found, they will be outright ignored. Soul wavelength, ki, chi, chakra, spirit energy, aether, life-force, etc... Call it whatever you want, if it's not mana, chances are it's mostly useless against me. *Science Attuned Physiology **Bionic Physiology ***Cyber Mind: The left side of my brain is a computer. ****Combat Specialist: I can identify a fighting style I've previously seen after seeing a single move. ***Electronic Ears ****Echolocator ****Gyroscope ***Electroreceptors ***Artificial Eye: Originally a device similar to half a pair of Google Glass with holographic display. I deemed it encumbering, so I decided to turn it into an artificial eye which I replaced my right one with. In perfect weather conditions for maximum visibility, my vision is good enough to clearly discern large objects such as buildings 4.7 km (2.9 miles) away and see smaller details like people inside said buildings after the zoom. My eye automatically scans what I see, collecting more specific data than my omnidirectional scanner, down to the molecular composition and if required, it can even display a visual representation of the information gathered by my captors and sensors to create a 3D map of my surrounding overlaying my field of view, even in null visibility. ****Body Language Analysis ****Pressure Point Intuition ****Digital Projector: Keep reading. ****DNA Analysis ****Status Reading ***Sensory Pressure Captors: Sensitive enough to feel the slightest disturbance in the ambient air and detect the smallest of vibrations. However, since such high sensitivity can be for mundane tasks, It can be reduced when not in need. ***Cybernetic Endoskeleton: My skeleton is powered by my Hawking Generator. The six longest bones (the humeri, the ulnae, the radii, the femurs, the tibiae and the fibulae) all have an additional articulation to provide more flexibility and liberty of movement as well as serving for shock absorption. Even if they can't rotate on 360°, all my joints can still bend backward, but I abstain from doing so because not only does it hurt af (human muscles are not meant to bend in places they are not supposed to bend), but it also seriously weirds me out. ****Adoptive Skeletal Memory: I can transpose the memory of any previously observed movement on my skeleton to have them mimicked, allowing me to replicate any attack, technique, stance, fighting style, etc. that don't require energy after witnessing it only once. ****Enhanced Speed: The focus of my endoskeleton is movement speed rather than running speed, so my footspeed isn't even decent compared to some other Enhanced Speed users, capped at 80 km/h (49.7 mph). However, it utilises the sensory stimuli received by my captors & senses to react to immediate threats, allowing me to dodge attacks too fast for me to even perceive. Copied Powers *Duplication: The way I duplicate is a combination of Bilocation, Kinetic Replication and Varied Replication. by default, my duplicates lack my acquired powers, their defenses are not absolute and their durability is only at a enhanced level - so basically, normal, non-superpowered defensive units - just to make sure they can still be dealt with if they were to rebel. Depending on the need of the situation I can create them with different personality traits, but they often end up changing, depending on how long they've existed for. Some, though few, have even displayed the ability to reject my recall if they have lived separated from me for long enough. When I create multiple ones in the same place, I make them with different colour schemes so that they can be easily differentiated. I keep a mental link with them, allowing me to suggest actions and sense their presence. While I do not share their sensory and empathic experience, I absorb all of their memories of those experiences upon recalling them. Said link can be severed if desired by either me or them and N.I.G.E.L. keeps track of the ones with whom it has been severed. My duplicates are labeled as the order in which they were created starting at Alpha-494. **Decoy Duplicates **Perfect Duplication: As the name suggests, Perfect Duplication creates an exact copy of me, to the point where even N.I.G.E.L. cannot differentiate them from me as the boundary between original and copy is literally nonexistent. They have the same memories, personality, mannerism, powers, technology, etc. and can even recall previously created duplicates. Unlike others, Perfect Duplicates will also identify themselves as Alpha-493. *Telekinesis (Advanced Level): Despite the high level of control I possess, my telekinesis isn't all that strong, so you'll never see me throw objects around or blast my opponents away. Instead, I use it on myself to increase my speed, agility, strength and durability and to slightly offset my opponent's strikes, making me not only harder to hit, but also more resistant to damage. Otherwise, I only use it for trivial things such as picking up objects on the ground or keeping Tienna away when she gets too clingy. *Teleportation: The simplest form of Teleportation. No visual effect, no sound effect, no space-time distortion and no energy required. I just disappear at the same time as I appear at my destination. Since the range is limited to a couple tens of meters, I rather use N.I.G.E.L.'s DPS for long distances. By default, I conserve my momentum, but I can easily change that with my Intangibility to inertia. *Selective Intangibility: The reason you can't pass through walls is because when you apply a normal force on it, the wall exerts an equal and opposite force back on you. My Intangibility works by simply ignoring that counter-force and when I understood that, I evolved the ability to ignore other forces. Over the millenniums, I mastered this power to the point where I can even control my level of in/tangibility and extend it to my chains, nanites/plasma and other people/objects on contact. This only works for normal force, though. **Gravity Immunity; Since weight is the measurement of the force exerted on the mass of a body by a gravitational field, I can reduce or suppress my weight by becoming partially or totally intangible to gravity. Selective Heaviness can also be achieved by becoming both tangible and intangible to gravity. **Inertia Immunity; Since mass is the measurement of the amount of inertia a body possesses, I can become quite literally massless by phasing through inertia, allowing me to move up to C speed and ignore momentum to make 180° turns without the slightest deceleration using minimal to nonexistent effort. **Friction Negation (That page needs to be changed. Until then, see Frictionless Skin instead); **Telekinetic Force Immunity. Techniques *Say "Cheese!": I make Instant Transmission seem like Photo-Teleportation by emitting a flash of light as I use it. I use this mostly to blind, confuse, disorient and/or surprise my opponent while evading their attacks, but also for theatrical entrances. Usually comes with me saying "Flash!" *"Poke!": It's just a rather strong electrostatic shock from the tip of my finger that comes with short phrases like "Poke!", "Tag!", "You're It!", "Zap!", "Touch!", etc. It may seem like nothing, but if I hit the right pressure points, it can have devastating effects, ranging from intense pain to death, passing by paralysis and loss of consciousness or even sleep. *Nameless Attack Reversal: I absorb a powerful energy attack with the palm of my hand and send it back from the tip of my finger as a white sparkle that slowly fades away as it progresses towards my target as a countdown. When it reaches zero, which is when it has completely faded away, there are two possible outcomes: #Nothing happens but some more verbal taunting from me. #I detonate it in their face to catch them off guard, unleashing all the energy they used against me. *Nameless Explosive Counter: The physical equivalent of the Nameless Attack Reversal. When I am hit with titanic force, I can absorb all of the energy I received and instantly send it back as an omnidiractional wave of kinetic energy, light, heat and sound. Both this technique and the previous one require the use of my Self-Property Manipulator. *Nameless Ultimate Defense: My ultimate turtling technique. I stack up every defenses at my disposition, all infused with Defense Power and literally sit there. The only obvious draw backs are that it requires a lot of concentration to maintain and quickly drains my Defense Power reserves, but I never need to use it anyway. *"Just a Duplicate!": If I'm killed, the real me appears, revealing that the one who was killed was in fact just a duplicate. This technique is used by TheHD rather than me and its number of uses per fight depends on how haxed my opponent is according to his judgment. So, if they have attacks with the "Bypasses all defenses, all immunities, transcends all concepts, negates absolutely everything, can't be avoided and ALWAYS insta-kills the target NO MATTER WHAT!!1!1! Shut up, I win, you lose because I said so!" kind of bullshit property, the number of uses automatically skyrockets to infinity. It's basically just a counter to insta-win buttons. Writer's Avatar I am both TheHD's projection of himself in the fictional world and a character of my own. So basically, we're one person and a half each: I'm him, but also myself and him while he's still me but himself too... If that makes sense... *Fourth Wall Interaction: If it wasn't already obvious... **Reader's Perspective: I can see everything TheHD sees on his screen, including the script of the story I'm in, the setting of said story and the character sheets of the characters involved in said story. **Media Controls (Play, pause, stop, fast foward, skip, etc.): This even bypasses immunities like Temporal Lock, Omnilock and Conceptual Transcendence, so long as the character is in the story. The only thing that can protect them from the effects is being a fellow fourth wall breaker. This also grants me Temporal Immunity as I will remain aware and able to move and act as long as TheHD remains sitting behind his keyboard. Of course, I use this only when I break the fourth wall and never for combat purposes. **Reliant Immortality: The one and only way to get rid of me permanently is for both TheHD to die in real life and this page to be deleted - none of which can be done by a fictional character. If he dies and the page remains, I will live on in the page and there's always the possibility, though unlikely, of someone else picking me up. If the page is deleted and he's still alive, all he has to do is copy-paste the source from a text document on his PC. I can still be killed, but I'll always come back so long as real life TheHD remains breathing. Given the transfictional nature of my link to him, not even Immortality Negation, Immortality Removal or Connection Removal can severe it and, of course, I am totally impervious to Avatar Manipulation unless it is TheHD's will. Because no one's gonna change who I am in a story, much less some text and a picture on a white page. **Self Origin Manipulation: All we have to do is a quick editing/rewriting of the very page you're reading. *Plot Armor: When people imagine themselves in a story, no one wants to die unless the plot demands it - a.k.a. a resurrection afterward or the heroic sacrifice at the end - so, of course, writers will go out of their way to keep their main character alive. Well TheHD is no different. **Nigh Invulnerability: TheHD dislikes when my opponents use powers he deems OP and/or that directly affect my body (in the materialist sense) against me, so he finds loopholes in the power's description for me to exploit. If there is none, he just has me automatically avoid them with my Conceptual Switch, regardless of reaction time, speed and the power's properties. What I mean by directly affect my body is that he's okay with someone using Particle Manipulation to send a particle beam my way, but he's not okay with them using it on my particles to disintegrate me, so I'll just automatically avoid it. *Setting Adjustments: In RPs and the likes, TheHD will downplay, overplay, omit some of my powers/abilities/equipment or add weaknesses/limitations to me, taking into account the universe's power scale, my opponent's power, the situation and the host's will. Technology Naturally lacking on the offense, I had to compensate by artificial means. Though I also use it to further improve my already unmatched defense. *Gloves & Soles: The aqua circles on my gloves and soles are in fact miniaturized Effect Field Projectors. Since their effects are localized on the hands and feet, they are more potent and easily controlled. Electricity can also be channeled through them to perform Electricity Attacks or ionize nearby nanites. **Adhesion; using a localized Attraction Field **Levitation; with a localized Repulsive Force Field **Breaker Touch; via a localized Disassembly Field **Electricity Infusion ***Electricity Attacks ***Ionization ****Plasma Attacks **Plasma Jet Propulsion ***Plasma Burst ****Enhanced Jump ****Enhanced Strike **Wrist Chains ***Electricity & Heat Infusion ****Ionization ***Grappling Proficiency ***Enhanced Whipmanship *Back Chains (What? You expected a link to Chain Manipulation?): Ten retractable chains are connected to the disk in my back, each consisting of one anchor link and a hundred white, disjointe chain links with a light gray edge. Being made of nanites, their shape and formation are fully configurable, but limited to an extension of 1 m between them. By transferring all the chain links to a single anchor link, the resulting chain can extend up to 1 km. TheHD had me design them after Whiplash's (Iron Man: Armored Adventures) whips. An electrical current of varying intensity can be channelled through the links to heat up their highly electroresistant edges. When a stronger current is used, the edges emit an apparent aqua glow, sign that they have been ionized. In this state, my chains are hot enough to cut through steel like a Glowing 1000 Degree Knife through butter. **Formations: ***Default ***Omnidirectionnal Thrusters: The links combine in groups of ten to create pulsed plasma thrusters. Since they are disjointed, they can provide thrust on 360° on all three axes or be launched at the opponent with great force. ***Hundred Blades: The links assemble in groups of ten to form swords. The blades double as cannons, capable of projecting the plasma they are infused with in a variety of ways for offensive purposes or mobility. The name of Hundred Blades formation, refers to the maximum amount of blades it can form rather than an obligatory number. I rarely, if ever, use all hundred at once since the other chains are usually already taken, either occupied doing something else or in another formation. ***Spider: Between six and eight of my chains extended out completely and the six/eight hundred links connect in groups of fifty before straightening up, adopting a formation akin to spider legs. While it doesn't do much offensively or defensively, this formation provides greater mobility on impractical terrain with a minimal energy cost. ***Tortoise: The links assemble in groups of varying sizes to create panels of varying sizes that act as shields. When at rest, they just revolve around me, awaiting orders. Otherwise, they act just like my Firewalls, except that they have the additional utility of being used as floating platforms for myself and/or others. ***Storm: The links break their formation and fly in random directions around me or towards my target. *Communication Pieces: Although I don't need to use one myself, I distribute to those I deem close communication pieces allowing them to remain in contact with both N.I.G.E.L. and me across the omniverse. They come in the form of various objects including a necklace, a ring, a bracelet, an earpiece, a pair of glasses and a card. The system uses me as a relay antenna and the signal is composed of accelerated Outsider photons. Due to their nature, the particles will simply not interact with obstacles, and so the signal cannot be blocked, intercepted or detected by Insider means. Those communication pieces double as keys giving them access to N.I.G.E.L.'s DPS. Even if it were to be stolen and used before the Safeguard Protocol activates, the access will be denied to whoever isn't registered with the "permitted" status in his data base. *Cylinder: This is a 15 cm radius cylindrical container that goes through the middle of my chest which holds most of my technological devices. **Artificial blood pump **Effect Field Generator: Most of my fields appear as a spherical grid of aqua light around me. ***Assimilation Field: Yes, I can already make one myself using Defense Power, but this one was built in, so while I'm at it, why not use the one that doesn't require me to spend Defense Power? ***Disassembly Field: Since it's main purpose is the assessment of technological apparatuses, it only affects non-organic matter. Instead of being a sphere, this one is projected as a gridded wall. As it passes through the target, an aqua outline is drawn around its components before the object explodes (not an actual explosion, but rather like the exploded view of a blueprint), revealing the inner workings. Once deactivated, the pieces will just be reassembled and the object will resume its work. The scale of the designated components varies according to the intensity of the field and the complexity of the target. For example, if used on T-shirt at low intensity, the determined components will be the front, the back and the sleeves and the all will be separated at the sews. On higher intensity, every fiber of the shirt will be considered a component and at highest intensity, molecular (atomic in Overdrive) disintegration will occur. When the alimentation is cut before deactivating the Effect Field Generator, the parts affected will simply stop floating and drop to the ground, which can be quite useful to disarm opponents by disassembling their weapon or strip them of their protection by doing so to their armour. ***Filter Field: Self explanatory. Can also be applied on other fields to determine what is affected by it and what is not. ***Electromagnetism Field (yea, it's "Electromagnetism", and no, it's not a typo): As the name suggests, it generates an electromagnetic field around me that is used to manipulate photons. I can camouflage myself, turn invisible or create a localized illusion by transferring energy to or absorbing it from photons to lengthen or shorten their wavelength, effectively changing the color that will be seen. Since it manipulates photons rather that messing with people's perception, it's needless to say that it renders Illusion Awareness useless. It can also be used as a Faraday shield to partially deflect those pesky Electromagnetic Attacks and lessen the damage. ***Attraction Field: I'd rather use Telekinesis, but this one was built in as well. ***Repulsive Force Field: It generates a force that repels both matter and mechanical energy. The amount of force generated varies depending on the intensity of the generator, which is automatically adjusted according to the weight of the attack. At higher intensity, the repulsion is strong enough to not only counteract, but overpower the force exerted on it, resulting in the change of projectiles' direction while direct physical attacks will be simply bent away from me. ***Spell Randomization Field: My attempt at reproducing the Magic Negation Field Generator back in The Outside. It's effects on magic spells are totally random. Blocking, deflection, reflection, amplification, reduction, transmutation or completely changed its nature. Even if using it is pretty much a gamble I can't afford, it's still my biggest achievement. Given the incompatibility of our technology with magical energy, it's figuratively miraculous that I was able to make something that could affect spells and I'm proud of that because it'll be my one and only achievement involving magic. **Conceptual Switch: Outsider particles only interact with Outsider concepts, rendering them metaphysically nonexistent to other omniverses, which is a problem for us, students of said omniverses. And so, we developed what is basically a switch that determines whether the particles of a being it's installed on interacts with the Outsider concepts ("Locked" status) or Insider concepts ("Unlocked" status) independently from one another. ***Evasion: Since Outsider concepts cannot be affected by Insider means, I can dodge literally anything and everything by momentarily switching concepts to "Locked", evading even . ***Freedom **Hawking Generator: A crystal that contains both a micro black hole and a micro white hole feeding each other. Its first function is a space-time stabilizer that insulates the gravitational pull of the black hole and nullifies the weight of the hundreds of tons of matter continuously exchanged by the two singularities. Its second function is to absorb the Hawking radiations emitted and convert them into usable energy, effectively producing an infinite amount of electricity. **Rotatory Disk: An aqua coloured rotatory disk in my back to which are permanently fixed the ten back anchor links. It is not on my shirt, but rather the exposed back end of the Cylinder. And no, it is not a lid of some sort. **Self-Property Manipulator: I use it mainly to change which substance can absorb what type of energy and convert it into what type of energy, boost the energy flux of my atoms, allowing me to absorb, convert and emit energy as well as reducing their size and mass without affecting their density by increasing their number. ***Supernaturally Dense Tissues: I can get my atoms so small that trying to prick through my skin with a needle whose tip is no wider than a normal sized atom would be like trying to pass Mount Everest through a pasta colander. And that's not even one cell, it's just the first atomic layer. ***Chemistry Immunity: The difference in size, renders my atoms chemically incompatible with other bigger atomes, which includes biochemistry, making me immunie to poisons and diseases. *Digital Projector: When I scan an object, I create a blueprint from its structural data that is stored in my memory, that I can later project with Digital Projector. However, if the original object has supernatural properties, they will not be reproduced. As long as I have scanned an object once, I can copy its structural data and paste the copies into reality. This is how I can create an unlimited number of nanites. **Tangible Interface: Creates holographic windows of information to be used as an interface. Even if in use, they will automatically reorient themselves towards any attack directed at the user or the target. Their size depends on their number: the more numerous they are, the smaller they are. Furthermore, just kidding, there's nothing else. *Defense Power: An artificial energy created by Outsider physicists to aid Defensive-Type units in combat during the war. It increases the durability and defensive capabilities while decreasing the offensive capabilities of anything infused with it, be it physical objects, powers or the users themselves. Even the sharpest sword in the multi-omniverse would cut as much as a marshmallow once infused with large enough amounts of it. As the first and only superpowered balanced unit (a unit whose total amount of power exceeds the 100% cap), my Defense Power is more potent than any other unit's and, just like a shield, I can use it offensively, but it is only capable of non directly damaging blunt force. Without a medium, It usually emits a slight, almost imperceptible glow, but at extremely high concentrations, such as when used for constructs or Absolute Defense, it becomes more visible, revealing a colour that differs from individual to individual. Mine happens to be aqua. I developed the ability to project it outside of my body as an aura of varying size and potency, something other units cannot accomplish. When concentrated around my body, it is able to absorb or deflect energy attacks and, while physical attacks are allowed through, the damage they inflict is completely negated. When spread over a wider area, Defense Power works by generalized damage reduction of physical and mental damage as well as prevents intrusions from both allies and enemies, which means that not only does it reduce the damage taken by those affected by it, but it also reduces the damage they deal. At maximum concentration, Defense Power can even negate infinite damage as it reduces damage by subtracting a percentage of the damage dealt using the following equation: x-((y/100)×x), where x is the attacker's damage output and y is the Defense Power concentration in percentage. And so, if y=100, then the result will always equal 0, no matter what value x is given, making it an Absolute Defense. When channeled through my Conceptual Switch, Defense Power can even provide protection against conceptual damage. **Peak Human/Enhanced/Supernatural Durability/Invulnerability: My durability depends on the amount of Defense Power I have left in reserve. The more I use, the more I become vulnerable. However, I am never fully invulnerable as some of it is in constant usage on my firewalls. *Firewalls: I have a five layeres of firewalls, each infused with my Defense Power, granting my technology extremely high resistance to computer viruses, hacking and Technology Manipulation. *Nanites: The most prominent tech I have. They are not much different than normal nanites, but under the effects of my Self-Property Manipulator, they can get smaller than atoms making them even more versatile than normal others. While normal sized nanites take the form of a thin dust cloud, mine can assume the four states of matter and form macro structures with the properties of micro structures by acting as the atoms themselves. The increase in the number of atomic -or rather, nanitic bonds makes constructs made from them nigh-unbreakable, while still keeping high malleability and their size makes them extremely hard to destroy. They become quite literally mind controlled subatomic particles. **Clothes: Despite being made of what is practically metal, clothes retain the usual softness and ductility of normal fabric. They are fully configurable, allowing me to change outfit, textures, colour and accessories at will and sprout pretty much anything from anywhere that's covered, but I stick to spikes, blades and saws to break free from binds. I programmed my artificial brain to automatically harden my nanites at the calculated point of impact to absorb part of the force when my captors detect an imminent attack. ***Combat Mode]]: In combat, the braces extend forward into gloves, and backward into bracers that I use to block or deflect attacks. As for my soles, they extended into knee-high combat boots ending with aqua, articulated knee protection pieces. The boots are divided in two parts, separated by a joint at the ankle marked by an aqua circle. Both parts are rather oversized, having a maximum thickness of 5 cm at some places while surprisingly light. They have a white metallic colour with the a slick, plastic-like texture and no other design than the continuation of the blue line running down the side, ending at the ankle's articulation. Other than protection, they have no additional features. ***Environmental Adaptation: In hostile environments, my clothes extend to cover up my entire body: the short sleeves extend to the wrists; the legs extend to the ankles; and the braces and soles extend into their usual gloves and shoes. **Nano-active Blood: The nanites in my circulatory system can fulfill the roles of erythrocytes (red blood cells), leukocytes (white blood cells) and thrombocytes (platelets) much more efficiency, though the biological blood components remain along side them. My nanites can destroy metabolites (fatigue toxins) faster than my muscles can generate them and get rid of contaminants and foreign organisms before they can cause the least damage as well as repair both biological and artificial organs, at a molecular level. However, unlike some other regenerators, I don't break the law of conservation of mass, so while it's possible for me to reattach a limb, I couldn't go as far as regenerating my entire body from a single drop of blood. Thanks to them, a body lasts an average of 378 years. **Safeguard Protocol: If I were to die, my nanites would deconstruct my body at the atomic level before recalling themselves to the nearest Perfect Duplicate or destroy themselves to avoid Outsider technology falling into Insider hands. **Nanobotic Recalling: I can recall my nanites, teleporting them to my close proximity whenever I need to such as when I use them for ranged plasma attacks or after I teleport away. **Nanite Cloud: I can surround myself with an invisible cloud of nanites that will partially or totally absorb electric attacks and increase the aerodynamic resistance around me to slow down my opponent's movements. The faster they move, the more friction there will be, the more they will be slowed down. In addition to that, the nanites suspended in the air will send me a signal when made contact with. When shrunken down by my Self-Property Manipulator, they can be given an electrical charge to create plasma that I can freely manipulate and use for attacks or propulsion. *Power Drives: When I copy a power that I can't or don't intend to use, or when my memory space assigned to power storage is full, I upload it to N.I.G.E.L.'s memory where it is stored and can later be retrieved in the form of encrypted disk drives which have to be decrypted before usage. *Omnidirectionnal Scanner: While it can't scan people down to their DNA like my righht eye can, it compensates by covering a much, much wider area. With it, I am aware of everything within a sphere of 100 m radius around me, be it objects, people, terrain or structures. N.I.G.E.L. *Phantom Timeline Generation System: In order not to cause alterations to the omniverses we study, we have created a system that can create digital copies of timelines from a universe and materialize it on a segment of five dimensional Outsider space-time. The two are then synchronized and every change made to the original are transferred to the copy. Both timelines are perpendicular to one another, overlapping at the present (from the Outsider's reference frame) only, meaning that the Outsider is effectively nonexistent to the rest of the omniverse - hence the name - even to the past and future of the very timeline they're currently in. **Spatial-Temporal Lock: Being in Outsider space-time, the Phantom Timeline cannot be affected by Insider means, including Meta Time Manipulation and Meta Event Manipulation. ***Retrocognitive & Precognitive Immunity: Only the unchanged events of the original timeline will be shown in retro/precognitive visions. *Door Projection System (DPS): N.I.G.E.L. can open a portal through any nearby opening, be it a doorway, a window or any hole large enough for a human being to fit through. It can be used for instantaneous teleportation by changing only the three dimensional spatial coordinates of the destination; time traveling by changing the temporal coordinates only; or dimensional travel by changing the hyperdimensional coordinates. Basically, I can get anywhere in the omniverse. *Immortal Cloning: It is not uncommon for the scientific Outsiders to have replacement clones of themselves in their personal lab to transfer their mind into if their current body dies. I am no different. Well, that was before I gained Duplication. *Overdrive: N.I.G.E.L. can transfer his power to me when needed, greatly enhancing the performance of piece of technology to which the power is directed to for up to a minute before it drops to 10% during the cooldown period, which is determined by the percentage of an hour equal to the percentage of Overdrive used. During the cooldown, the blue parts on my clothes cease to glow, taking a light grey colour. **Chains ***Jet Pack Formation: Drastically increases the maximum amount of thrust they can provide. ***Hundred Blades Formation: Drastically increases the power of the Plasma Attacks for 150 seconds and allows me to perform a single-shot Plasma Wave Motion Blast, which drains the remainder of the Overdrive's duration. **Effect Field Projector: Drastically increases the area of effect of the fields up to the size of a big city. **Endoskeleton: Grants me Supernatural Condition (Advanced Level) for a short period of time. **Scanner: Drastically increases the scan radius up to a planetary scale, collecting general data on its fauna, flora, geological composition, atmospheric composition along with 3D mapping of the entire planet's geology. Single use per planet visited. *Sensory Scrying: N.I.G.E.L. can use my various captors and sensors (including my right eye) to perceive my surrounding and I can do the same with his telescope. **Telescope: Since he's outside of everything, N.I.G.E.L. can see everything at its fundamental level, bypassing any level of illusion or concealment. ***Third Person View: By accessing his telescope, I can have a third person view of myself and my surrounding. It was quite trippy the first time, but you end up getting used to it. ***Omnichronal Perception ****Flawless Precognition **Panmnesia: N.I.G.E.L. records my memories live and automatically uploads them back to my brain if they are missing or mismatch those he has, making me completely immune to any form memory manipulation. Fighting Style One on One When I engage in combat, I don't really fight my opponent. As elusive, fluid and whimsical as the wind, I swiftly dance around them, helped by my intangibility to physical forces and my Telekinesis. Couple that with my frequent uses of Decoy Duplicates, Flashes in quick succession and endoskeletal reflexes and that makes me one hell of a target to hit. At range, I dodge or block attacks to force my opponent to approach or close the distance myself. Once in close quarters I switch to hit-and-run tactics, evading and parrying their blows without any real intention of counterattacking other than by tripping them or with inoffensive Pokes whenever I spot an opening before quickly retreating. After I've seen enough of their fighting style, I further taunt them by copying it as well as their weapons and mirror their moves. If it gets boring, I can always get a good laugh out of them by faking injury with my Intangibility and/or an Electromagnetism Field, just to see my opponent's reaction after I reveal that they missed yet again. Bonus points if it's against their Special Attacks, and jackpot if used against their Ultimate Technique. One on Many As they say: the more, the merrier. The stronger my opponents are together, the worse they'll do against me. I have a tendency to ruin the team work of even the most synergistic and coordinated teams since I do the same as above, except that now there is a chance they hit each others with each attack missed. And I am a master at using this to my advantage by strategically positioning myself to maximize that chance. Oooor I just do it myself by deflecting/reflecting their attacks. As they say: you are never as well served as when you serve yourself. Alternatively, though rarely, I just turtle my way through and use their limited stamina or attention span against them by literally sitting there and outlasting them. This forces them to use more and more powerful techniques just to get through my defenses, which are all copied by me in the process. As you can see, fighting against me can be quite rage inducing, and that's the whole point. If my opponent doesn't see through my game too early, I've copied all, if not most of their powers by the end of the fight, upon which point I simply leave the scene saying "I thank you for your contribution to the expansion of my personal collection." which usually leaves them confused. Oh! And one last thing: don't expect me to play fair. I'm not a serious fighter, so I won't let rules, honour, honesty and fairness get in the way of my fun. I won't stoop down against weaker than me and I'm not above the use of underhanded tactics like cheating or lying. If you intend to fight me, beware: you're about to get trolled hard. Weaknesses What, were you really expecting me to share all my weaknesses? AlphaTheHD: Of course, you're supposed to! Aren't you the one who wanted to write your profile? Now assume. Alpha: Ugh... Fine, then. There's nothing I can do to keep you from writing them anyway, so even if reluctantly, I might as well do it myself. *EMPs are my absolute bane for obvious reasons. Fortunately, my skull and Cylinder act as Faraday cages to protect my brain and important devices such as my artificial blood pump against potentially lethal damage; *My Defense Power doesn't make me more durable, and so it cannot protect me from tearing-type damage. While it may be nigh-impossible to bruise, cut or pierce me, I'm still relatively easy to tear apart; *My Intangibility only ignores mechanical forces and energy and not electromagnetic energy, so if I phase through a concussive plasma beam, it will pass through me without any knockback, but I can still be damaged from the intense heat; *My Effect Field Generator's power is not infinite, so the Repulsive Force Field can still be broken through by exerting a greater force than the maximum output; *I have a hard time against magic in general. Although Elemental Magic is especially easy to deal with due do the fact that, despite being generated, manipulated and/or maintained by supernatural means, it's still matter/energy; *Even if I can copy spiritual powers, they remain unusable by me because I lack the required energy source, a soul, to use them; *My exposed Hawking generator for obvious reasons, but I wouldn't recommend it, though. Remember when I said the crystal acts as a space-time insulator protecting what's outside of it from the black hole's gravitational pull? Do the maths and you'll see that breaking it is a very bad idea; *Using my Self-Property Manipulator, there's no limit to how fast I can absorb energy, but there is one to how much I can store within my atoms. I can set that limit back by digitizing the energy, but then the new limit is my memory space available. *The skin that is covered most of the time (from knees to neck to elbows) is especially sensitive due to the lack of exposure; Alpha: There. Happy, now? AlphaTheHD: Good boy. *pats on the head* Alpha: First, don't treat me like a child, you know I absolutely hate it. And second, how did you even do that through the screen? AlphaTheHD: The power of asterisks, Alpha... The power of asterisks. Trivia *To this day, there are exactly 1527 unrecalled duplicates of me across the omniverse (from Alpha-494 to Alpha-2193) "But Alpha," I hear you ask, "493 + 1527 = 2020 ≠ 2193." I know. That's because 173 of them have been killed. : N.I.G.E.L.: Contact with Alpha-1452 and Alpha-1453 has been lost. : 175 now. ::*If you're wondering, Alpha-1 to Alpha-492 are nowhere to be found. The earlier ones probably died from birth defect due to our inexperience with human DNA and the later ones have probably been released into the Inside or disposed of since they were still failures. I don't know. I'll have to look through the records of project Alpha to verify this... *Over the course of my 13'923'805'076 years of existence, my collection counts more than 100'000 powers and abilities. : N.I.G.E.L.: 1'005'697 exactly. 34.82% magic, 22.17% spiritual, 15.25% angelic, 14.61% demonic, etc. for a total of 98.52% unusable. : Alpha: THAT MANY?! And I can't even use most of them... : TheHD: 1.48% of 1'005'697 still makes 76'231 different powers that you can choose from, yet, you stick to only four? : Alpha: Isn't it the point of a collection? Besides, Duplication, Telekinesis, Intangibility and Teleportation are the first four powers I acquired. *My heterochromia capillus (differently coloured hair) is natural while my heterochromia iridis (differently coloured eyes) was caused by having my scanner-projector technology implemented into my right eye. *Alpha has claustrophobia. : Alpha: Hey, I'm not claustrophobic! Don't listen to him, he's just blurting out nonsense. : AlphaTheHD: You've only been in an elevator or a small vehicle 183 times in 13'923'805'076 years of existence. That's like, never. : Alpha: That's just a dislike for small spaces. : AlphaTheHD: "Just a dislike"? You absolutely hate them! : Alpha: Exactly. It's dislike/hate, not anxiety triggered by an irrational fear, so it's not a phobia. It's just that I like myself some liberty of movement. *I lack both a sense of taste and smell. Instead, I rely on my omnidirectional scanner to analyze substances in the ambient air. *I am well known among the scientific society for being the first foreign life form to be interacted with. ---- AlphaTheHD's note Since he's the projection of myself in the fictional world, most elements that make up Alpha reflect me: *Personality: His personality is close to my true self (how I'd act after releasing all social inhibitors); **We share the same values: mainly, freedom and mutual respect; **Serious Mode: While I'm usually laid back and often joking around, I can get very serious when the situation demands it; **His asexuality represents what little interest I have in the opposite sex as well as my aversion to oversexualisation; *Appearance **Colour: His colour scheme corresponds to my favourite colours: shades of grey (including black and white) and aqua/neon blue; **Measurements: I used my real life height and weight; *Powers: His copied powers were my four favourite powers at the time I created this page and Telekinesis and (Selective) Intangibility still remain. *Setting **Outsiders' immunity to Insider supernatural energies comes from my belief in naturalism and (scientific) materialism; *Technology: I'd pick science over magic anytime. **Defense Power: Not having much physical strength and rhetoric, I'm more of a defender than an attacker, both physically and verbally; *Other **Etymology: Arceus has always been my favourite Pokémon. It's Pokédex classification is "Alpha Pokémon" and it's 493rd in the National Dex. I no longer play the games (still a fan though), but I like the name, so I stick with it. If you meet some Alpha493 online, chances are it's me. **Matt: Alpha's best friend, is based on the character my friend played when we used to role play every night after school; In real life chronology, Alpha came first, then I built The Outside around his character to justify his name and some of his powers and provide him as much plot armor as possible. To this day, his Intuitive Replication is unjustified and will probably remain so. Meta Conceptual, Absolute and Omni Powers Category:Character Sheet Category:Male Characters